My Wife
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Istriku hamil dok? Dan seisi dunia Jung Yunho berubah menjadi sebuah taman bersuarakan lonceng surga. Memeluk erat sang namja cantik yang tertawa pelan dibalik pelukan suaminya tercinta. Bahkan bila tak melihat usianya Jaejoong yakin Yunho akan berteriak hingga ke jalanan luar memberitahukan seisi dunia tentang kebahagiaannya/ YunJae Fict/ M-Preg/ DLDR/ Req Tha/ Edit


Memiliki seorang istri cantik adalah anugerah tersendiri bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Seorang _namja_ cantik yang sangat gemar memasak membuat seorang direktur utama perusahaan Jung selalu terlihat memasang senyum di jam makan siang. Saat seorang _namja_ cantik mengambil semua perhatian seisi perusahaan mengantarkan bekal sang suami tercinta. Bahkan hanya dengan senyumannya perut Yunho sudah terasa kenyang terlebih saat tangan cantiknya menyuapkan makanan yang dimasak penuh rasa cinta.

Tapi kecantikan sang istri membuat seorang Jung Yunho harus pintar-pintar memasang ekpresi wajah terlebih di depan koleganya. Terlebih saat berpasang-pasang mata lapar menatap sang istri yang tengah berkunjung. Kalau menenggelamkan orang di suangai Han adalah perbuatan legal mungkin sungai di Korea itu sudah berubah nama menjadi sungai kuburan massal korban Jung Yunho.

Satu lagi yang membuat Jung Yunho harus bersyukur saat sang _namja_ cantik tengah hamil muda. Seorang Jung junior tengah bertumbuh di perut istrinya. Sebuah berita yang membuat Jung senior hampir saja melompat-lompat di atas ranjang mengingat sebuah hadiah yang tak ternilai, memeluk sang istri dengan begitu erat dengan bibir hati yang terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Yunho tentang kehamilan sang istri tentang hal yang indah-indah? Tak selamanya bila istrinya adalah Kim (Jung) Jaejoong. Dengan semua perilaku ajaibnya yang kadang membuat sang direktur muda kalang kabut. Saa, inilah kisah mereka … kisah sang _namja_ tampan dan _namja_ cantik yang begitu penuh cerita dalam menunggu kelahiran sang buah hati ke dunia ini.

.

.

.

My Wife

YunJae Fanfiction

Warning: MxM, M-preg, typo, AU

S_umma_ry: Istriku hamil dok? Dan seisi dunia Jung Yunho berubah menjadi sebuah taman bersuarakan lonceng surga. Memeluk erat sang _namja_ cantik yang tertawa pelan dibalik pelukan suaminya tercinta. Bahkan bila tak melihat usianya Jaejoong yakin Yunho akan berteriak hingga ke jalanan luar memberitahukan seisi dunia tentang kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

"Yunnie … Jaejoong bergelung manja di tengah pelukan suaminya. Memanggil sang beruang yang masih tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Dengkuran halus terdengar di telinganya saat Yunho bernapas. Beruang besarnya kelihatan sangat kelelahan.

Menjawil hidung mancung Yunho dan menutupnya pelan. Jaejoong terkikik saat Yunho mulai gelisah dan menggeliat pelan. Melepaskannya Jaejoong mengulangi lagi ulahnya hingga akhirnya maniks musang Yunho terbuka dan menemukan istri kesayangannya tertawa dibalik tangannya.

"Ngh … ada apa Boo?" Tangah besar Yunho merangkul erat tubuh Jaejoong. Menjaga agar tak terlalu erat dan menghimpit calon _baby_ mereka yang masih berumur sangat muda di dalam perut Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada. Hanya terbangun dan wajah Yunnie terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan," jawab Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho. Tak ingin membangun sisi beruang sang _namja_ tampan yang terpaksa berpuasa sementara untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Jung Jaejoong."

"Siapa yang menggoda Yunnie? Joongie hanya menikmati bibir Yunnie saja kok," ujar Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekali lagi dan tertawa riang.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat aksi manja sang istri sejak divonis hamil sebulan yang lalu. Menyeringai kecil sebelum berbalik menyerang bibir merah milik istrinya. Bermain sebentar sepertinya tak masalah bukan, asal jangan terlalu jauh sampai memasukkannya ke dalam sana.

"Ya Jung Yunho … Joongie sedang hamil."

"Salah siapa yang membangunkanku tengah malam begini, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong sembari menjilati salah satu titik sensitif milik Jaejoong yang tak pelak mendatangkan desahan kecil di telinga Yunho.

"Nghhh Yunnie … jangan," Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat Yunho menjilati lehernya pelan. Yunho sengaja menggoda dengan menjilati titik sensitifnya di sana.

Desahan yang dikeluar Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat. Tak memperdulikan tubuh lelahnya saat pulang lembur tadi. Tubuh Jaejoong selalu bisa memberikan energi tambahan untuknya.

" Hiks … hiks … _umma_."

Yunho yang tengah asyik menandai tubuh istrinya terhenti saat mendengar isak tangis istrinya. Tak biasanya Jaejoong menangis seperti ini karena ulahnya, yang ada juga mendesah kesenangan. Panik Yunho segera melepaskan Jaejoong dan memeriksa bagian tubuh istrinya.

"Joongie apa yang sakit … kenapa menangis?"

"Yunnie jahat … sudah Joongie bilang berhenti masih saja jilat-jilat leher Joongie."

Yunho menggaruk pipinya bingung, ya ampun istrinya ini. Sebentar tertawa, sebentar mendesah dan sekarang menangis. Apa wanita hamil memang selalu begitu—sayangnya istrimu itu _namja_ hamil Jung.

"Yunnie tidur di luar sekarang. Joongie mau tidur sendiri. Joongie mau guling-guling dengan _baby_." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho turun dari kasurnya. Memberikan satu guling dan satu selimut pada beruang besarnya. Tersenyum mannis sebelum menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

"_Jaljayo_ Yunnie _bear_."

Yunho mengutuk senyuman _namja_ cantiknya yang terlalu menawan bahkan membuatnya selalu mengiyakan permintaanya. Seandainya saja Jaejoong tak lagi hamil bisa dipastikan gajah cantik miliknya akan mengerang di atas ranjangnya dengan _little_ Yunho di dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong.

"Hah … ya sudahlah." Yunho menaruh bantal dan selimutnya di atas sofa mengambil tempat yang lebih dekat dengan kamarnya walau ada kamar lainnya di lantai dua. Yunho tak mau mengambil resiko Jaejoong kebingungan mencarinya nanti. Berharap Jaejoong tak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membahayakan calon _aegya_ mereka.

"_Jaljayo_ Joongie-ah," bisik Yunho pelan sebelumn ikut tertidur dan menyusul _namja_ cantiknya ke alam mimpi. Sebuah mimpi dimana dirinya tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ cantik miliknya yang tengah berjalan pelan dengan seorang balita kecil yang berlari ke arahnya dan memanggilnya _appa_. Calon _baby_ mereka yang ikut masuk ke dalam mimpi kedua orang tuanya. Membuat kedua calon orang tua itu tertidur dengan penuh rasa bahagia tak terkira.

.

.

.

"Yunnie … bangun ne," Jaejoong menggoyang pelan tubuh Yunho yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sedikit kasihan juga sudah menyuruh Yunho seenaknya untuk tidur di luar.

"Yunnie … ayo bangun. Nanti terlambat ke kantor."

Menarik napas pelan, Jaejoong merutuk kecil melihat Yunho yang masih betah menutup mata dan tak mendengar seruannya.

Menyeringai jahil Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. Menjilat lidahnya pelan saat melihat benda kenyal kemerahan yang tengah terbuka.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, Jaejoong mengecup dan melumat pelan kedua bibir Yunho sepelan mungkin agar Yunho tak terbangun.

Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau ada tangan yang bergerak di belakang kepalanya. Tangan beruang besar yang menahan kepalanya tetap di sana dan berbalik melumat bibir miliknya.

"Ngh … Yunnie."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menemukan beruang besarnya sudah terbangun dan kini sarapan pagi dengan memakan bibir merahnya.

"Cup … _gomawo_ Boo atas _morning kiss_nya."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya melihat Yunho yang tengah tertawa berlari menuju kamar mereka dengan meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruang tengah. Tak sadar ulah usilnya di pagi hari berbalik arah dengan Yunho yang menjahilinya.

"_Pabbo_ Yunnie," rutuk Jaejoong pelan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya menyentuh kedua pipinya yang menghangat dan memerah malu. Berdiri dan beranjak untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebenarnya untuk suaminya tercinta. Cukup sudah olahraga jantungnya karena ciuman manis Yunho. Bahkan rona merah masih belum mau menyingkir dari wajah cantiknya. _Aigoo_ Jung manisnya istrimu.

.

.

.

"Yunnie _mian_, ne. Semalam Yunnie harus tidur di luar." Jaejoong memberikan tas Yunho dan mengantar suaminya ke depan pintu setelah mereke menghabiskan sarapan bersama. Walau disertai Jaejoong yang bolak-balik kamar mandi karena mual.

Jaejoong merapikan dasi Yunho yang sedikit berantakan di depan pintu keluar. Hal-hal kecil yang selalu dengan senang hati dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Tak apa-apa Boo. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan apapun untukmu juga _uri_ _aegya_ asal jangan sering-sering ya. Yunnie bisa kedinginan kalau tak memeluk tubuh hangat _uri_ Jaejoongie."

"Ya beruang, jangan menggombal pagi-pagi."

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu mengecup lembut dahi Jaejoong. Kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa niat mulianya untuk ke kantor hilang sudah berganti dengan menikmati tubuh istrinya nanti.

"Yunnie berangkat hati-hati di rumah. Jangan menerima tamu sembarangan. Jangan bermain sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk _baby_. Jangan—"

"—Jung Yunho … berangkat sekarang." Jaejoong men_deathglare_ suaminya tercinta yang selalu memberikan petuah yang sama setiap pagi—terlebih sejak dirinya hamil. Dikiranya Jaejoong anak TK apa.

"Hahaha … iya _umma_. _Appa_ berangkat ne. Segera hubungi aku kalau kau butuh apa-apa, Boo" Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hati-hati, Yunnie" Jaejoong melambai pelan hingga mobil metalik hitam Yunho menghilang dari bagasi mereka. Selesai mengurus Yunho saatnya mengurus rumah terlebih mertua kesayangannya akan berkunjung sebentar ya.

"Semangat Jung Jaejoong," ujarnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan menutup pelan pintu rumah besar miliknya. Memastikan semua pesan Yunho terlaksana dengan baik jika tak mau suami tampannya menambah semua pesan anehnya setiap pagi.

.

.

.

"_Umma_ …"

Jaejoong berlari kecil saat menemukan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang merupakan mertuanya berada di depan pintu sesaat bel berbunyi. _Yeoja _yang masih terlihat bersinar walau usianya sudah masuk kepala empat. _Umma_ kandung dari suaminya sendiri.

"Jadi hari ini pergi?"

"Jadi _umma_, Joongie juga sudah selesai membersihkan rumah," ujar Jaejoong sembari memberikan minuman dingin pada sang mertua yang tersenyum manis menerimanya.

"_Umma_ sudah bilang jangan terlalu lelah. _Umma_ tak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Joongie juga cucu _umma_."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya. _Umma_ Jung memang sedikit protektif sejak mendengar kehamilannya. Maklum saja ini cucu pertama dalam keluarga Jung. Karena suaminya adalah anak pertama dan adiknya masih kuliah di tingkat awal.

"_Umma_ tenang saja. Joongie baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau sampai Joongie sakit _umma_ pastikan kalian akan langsung pindah ke kediaman Jung. Ayo berangkat saja."

Jaejoong tertawa saja mendengar ancaman kecil mertua kesayangannya. Menggandeng tangan sang mertua keluar menuju mobil dengan supir dari kediaman Jung. Sepertinya sang _umma_ benar-benar akan berbelanja banyak.

Tak lama keduanya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan milik keluarga Jung. Sebuah aset pribadi yang kini berada di tangan Yunho yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengelolanya.

"Joongie masih sering muntah?" tanya _umma_ Jung saat mereka memilih beberapa pakaian di sebuah butik langganan sang _umma_.

"Tidak terlalu _umma_. Hanya tadi pagi sedikit mual. Tapi tenang saja, Yunnie sudah membawa Joongie periksa kemarin, dan dokter memberikan obat pengurang rasa mualnya."

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak lincah mengambil beberap potong pakaian yang disukainya. Untuk dirinya dan Yunho tentu saja.

_Umma_ Jung tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana menantu kesayangannya bergelut dengan pakaian yang hendak diambilnya. Terkadang terlihat berpikir, tersenyum, lalu terkikik pelan. Benar-benar menarik untuk diperhatikan. Pasti di sana Jaejoong sedang berpikir baju yang cocok untuk Yunho.

Dua tahun yang lalu _Umma_ Jung mengenal Jaejoong. Saat anaknya membawa Jaejoong ke kediaman Jung.

Jaejoong adalah sahabat Yunho sejak kuliah di Kanada. Keduanya berada di kelas yang sama—manajement bisnis. _Namja_ yang polos bahkan membuat putranya yang sekaku robot bisa tertawa lepas bersama Jaejoong. Satu hal yang diyakini sang _Umma_ kalau Yunho benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _namja_ cantik yang kini menjadi menantunya.

Hanya satu yang disayangkan sang _Umma_. Yunho menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya hingga tiga tahun lamanya. Hingga sang _umma_ selalu menjodohkan Yunho dengan beberapa kenalannya. Berpikir kalau Yunho tak memiliki kekasih.

Tapi untunglah, dirinya tak mengambil langkah yang salah saat Yunho akhirnya membawa Jaejoong ke rumah. Dan merestui keduanya.

Saat ditanya mengapa Yunho baru mengenalkan Jaejoong. Putranya itu menjawab santai dengan wajah datar padanya.

"Kalau Jaejoong, kukenalkan sejak awal … _Umma_ pasti akan memaksanya untuk segera menikah dan meminta Jaejoong memberikan _umma_ cucu. Sayangnya aku masih ingin memiliki Jaejoong seorang diri sebelum membaginya dengan _aegya_ kami nanti."

Dan sebuah pukulan sayang dilayangkan _umma_ Jung pada Yunho saat itu juga. Putranya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Tentu saja ia mengharapkan cucu. Melihat _aegya_ kecil berlarian di kediaman Jung yang kini terlihat sepi sejak kedua anaknya beranjak dewasa.

"_Umma_ … _umma_ …?"

"_Ne_ … ada apa Joongie sudah selesai?"

"Sudah _Umma_. Apa yang sedang _umma_ lamunkan. Lihat Joongie sampai selesai mengosongkan isi butik ini," ujar Jaejoong bercanda pada _umma_ Jung.

"Joongie masih ingin belanja? Hari ini _umma_ akan menemani Joongie saja. _Appa_ akan pulang nanti malam jadi pak tua itu pasti akan membawa banyak barang."

"Hahaha … _appa_ belum setua itu _umma_."

"Biarkan saja. Salah siapa malah pergi seorang diri dan meninggalkan _Umma_ di sini. Memangnya sendirian itu enak."

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh mertuanya. Mengusap pelan punggung _yeoja_ yang sudah membesarkan suaminya.

"_Umma_ tenang saja, kalau nanti agya lahir … _umma_ pasti tak akan kesepian lagi."

"Tentu saja dan kalian harus pindah ke kediaman Jung saja. Kalau Yunho menolak biarkan saja anak durhaka itu sendirian."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan sembari menggeleng kecil mendengarnya. Menggandeng tangan sang _umma_ dengan semua belanjaanya diambil sang supir dibawa masuk ke mobil sedangkan keduanya masih ingin berburu barang sembari menghabiskan waktu hingga sore nanti.

Jaejoong bersyukur bertemu orang-orang baik di dalam hidupnya. Yunho juga kedua mertuanya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya tiada dirinya memang berjuang seorang diri dalam kehidupan ini. Bertemu dengan Yunho adalah satu diantara semau hal yang disyukurinya. _Namja_ bermata musang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Bahkan Jaejoong tak menyesal melepas gelar yang didapatkan dengan bersusah payah saat Yunho melamarnya dan menjadikan seorang istri dan calon ibu untuk sang tuan muda Jung. Semua bagai kisah indah yang selalu diharapkannya tak akan pernah berakhir.

Dan Jaejoong selalu berharap kedua orang tuanya di surga ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana acara jalan-jalannya tadi?" Yunho mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong. Saat _namja_ cantiknya mulai membuka mata. Sepertinya Jaejoong ketiduran saat sampai di rumah. Melupakan belajaanya yang sungguh sangat banyak. Membuat Yunho merapikannya ke tempatnya sepulang dari kantor.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggang Yunho yang duduk bersandar di samping tempatnya berbaring. Rasanya hangat.

"Apa _uri_ _aegya_ baik-baik saja. Sepertinya perburuan bersama _umma_ tadi sangat penjang ne?" tanya Yunho mengelus pelan surai pirang milik Jaejoong. Maniks musangnya menatap lembut pada Jaejoong yang masih bergelung manja dengan tubuhnya.

Sejak kehamilan _aegya_ mereka sifat manja Jaejoong memang meningkat drastis bahkan pelukan dan ciuman tak pernah absent setiap detik mereka bertemu.

"_Ne_. _Aegya_ senang sekali Yunnie. Bahkan tadi Joongie makan banyak sekali bersama _umma_. Sepertinya _aegya_ Yunnie senang sekali membuat Joongie gemuk."

"_Aegya_ kita, Boo," koreksi Yunho menjawil hidung Jaejoong. Yang dibalas suara tawa yang begitu lembut. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, meminta Yunho menggendongnya. Tubuhnya lelah dan malas untuk bangun seorang diri. Bahkan Jaejoong baru sadar kalau pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan piyama, sepertinya Yunho yang menggantinya.

Menyanggupi keinginan Jaejoong, Yunho mengaitkan kedua tangannya dipunggung dan kaki Jaejoong. Menggendong _namja_ cantiknya ala bridal dan membawanya perlahan ke arah balkon. Tingkat dua rumah mereka memang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah laut kecil.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah meminta kamar mereka pindah ke lantai satu. Tapi Jaejoong menolak karena pemandangan yang terlihat berbeda. Lagi pula Jaejoong mengaku masih kuat naik ke atas. Nanti saat usia kandungannya memasuki semester dua akhir baru mereka pindah. Dan Yunho mengiyakannya saja.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini." Yunho berbalik ke arah dalam setelah meletakkan Jaejoong di sebuah sofa santai di beranda. Turun ke dapur hendak membuatkan susu untuk Jaejoong. Membiarkan istri cantiknya menikmati angin pantai seorang diri sejenak.

"Tidak enak, Yunnie." Jaejoong menjauhkan susu miliknya saat benda berwarna putih itu menyentuh kerongkongannya—sesaat Yunho menyodorkannya. Hambar tanpa ada rasa. Padahal seingatnya susu yang dibelinya berasa vanilla.

"Cobalah minum, Sayang. Ini untuk _aegya_ juga ya," bujuk Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menggeleng pelan pada Jaejoong yang masih betah dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Meneguk susu milik Jaejoong tanpa menelannya, Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mencium _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba. Memindahkan susu didalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mendorong lidahnya ke dalama mulut Jaejoong memastikan cairan putih milik Jaejoong benar-benar tertelan memasuki lambungnya.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong merajuk pelan pada Yunho yang terus menerus memasukkan cairan berasa aneh ke dalam mulutnya melalui ciuman tanpa bisa menolak. Men_deathglare_ suami tampannya yang tertawa tanpa dosa. Melirik pada segelas susu yang hanya tinggal setengahnya.

"Yunnie menyebalkan," tuding Jaejoog pada Yunho yang merupakan tersangka semburat merah dipipinya. Padahal mereka sudah menikah dan mengenal sejak lama. Namun setiap tindakan dan perilaku Yunho padanya selalu saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan memacu darah dengan cepat hingga ke wajahnya.

Cup …

Mengecup singkat bibir Jaejong, Yunho tersenyum kecil, menarik pelan kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar didadanya. Maniks musangnya menatap ke depan dimana matahari mulai turun dan hendak terbenam di ufuk barat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan maniks doe Jaejoong. Tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang Yunho.

"Lain kali minum susunya sampai habis ya?"

"Kalau susunya ada rasanya, kalau perlu rasa mangga."

"Nanti kucarikan," ujar Yunho pelan. Menyampirkan sebuah selimut tipis pada tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Tak membiarkan sebuah rasa dingin menyentuh sosok tercintanya walau hanya sebuah angin yang berlalu. Keduanya terlalu berharga bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Saranghae_, Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong menyamankan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Merasakan setiap sentuhan ringan penuh rasa cinta dari _namja_ tampannya. Menurunkan kelopak matanya yang mulai kembali berat. Membiarkan Yunho yang akan selalu menjaganya juga buah hati mereka.

"_Nado_, Jung Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

Usia kehamilan Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke lima. Perutnya sudah terlihat menonjol dan membesar bahkan pakaian yang selama ini dikenakannya terpaksa dijauhkan terlebih dahulu. Beruntung _Umma_ Jung sudah mengirimkannya berbagai macam pakaian ibu hamil berbagai model lucu dalam jumlah banyak. Membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya saat menerima kiriman dari mertuanya itu awalnya.

Jaejoong memaksa Yunho memakai pakaian yang sama saat tak menemukan pakaian lamanya yang bisa pas dibadannya.

"Ayolah, Boo. Masa aku harus menggunakannya juga?" Jung Yunho hampir frustasi melihat maniks Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Seharusnya dirinya yang harus menangis di sini. Bagaimana mungkin CEO perusahaan besar harus mengenakan pakaian ibu hamil yang modelnya terlalu feminimin. Baju yang hanya cocok dipakai oleh yeoja, bukan _namja_ kecuali istri cantiknya yang kini berada didepannya.

"Hiks … Yunnie tidak sayang, Joongie dan Minnie."

Jung Changmin. Itu adalah nama yang dipersiapkan keduanya. Padahal baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho belum mengetahui pasti jenis kelamin _aegya_ mereka dan mereka juga tak pernah mau bertanya. Membiarkan saja itu menjadi sebuah kejutan walau keduanya yakin _aegya_ mereka _namja_.

"Bukan begitu, Boo … tapi— agrh … baik-baik akan kugunakan juga." Yunho akhirnya menyerah melihat maniks doe Jaejoong yang hampir menumpahkan air mata dan kini berganti senyuman hangat bonus kecupan manis di pipinya.

Yunho menatap horor ke arah cermin besar di kamar mereka. Terlihat seorang _namja_ manly tengah mengenakan _dress_ ibu hamil setengah lutut berwarna biru muda dengan aksen bunga tulip yang indah. Lengannya terbuka hingga bahu dan ada ada bunga kecil didadanya.

"Kita kembaran, Yunnie." Jaejoong yang ikut berdiri di samping Yunho mengenakan model yang sama walau dengan warna yang berbeda—merah muda. Ditambah sebuah topi rajut putih dikepalanya menambah kesan imut ibu hamil tersebut.

Klik

Yunho mendelik cepat pada Jaejoong yang tengah melihat hasil jepretannya. Sekali lagi membidik suami tercintanya yang bahkan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ya, Jung Jaejoong. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarikan kamera itu …" teriak Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berlari ke ruang tengah. Tak tak takut istrinya itu turun ke bawah karena sejak sebulan yang lalu mereka menempati kamar bawah dengan bujukan halus Yunho tentunya plus sogokan sekamar penuh boneka gajah tentunya.

"Tidak mau, beruang gendut. Ini untuk kenang-kenangan. Mau Joongie liatkan dengan Minnie. Kalau _appa_nya jelek sekali memakai _dress_ apalagi dengan wajah pabbo begini, hihihi."

"Siapa yang gendut, Joongie ini hanya lemak berlebih. Kemarikan kameranya, ne?" bujuk Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa di depannya terhalang sebuah meja makan. Mereka sudah berhenti kejar-kejaran, karena Yunho mulai was-was dengan _namja_ cantiknya itu.

"Tak mau~"

"Ayolah, Boo. Apa Joongie tega menjatuhkan ketampanan Yunnie pada _aegya_ kita nanti?" ujar Yunho mencoba sekali lagi membujuk Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

"Boneka gajah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ditambah cartier?"

Jaejoong masih menggeleng.

"Baik ini pilihan terakhir plus apartemen baru di Monaco?"

Yunho menangkap kamera yang dilemparkan Jaejoong yang langsung berlari ke kamar mereka. Setuju dengan penawarannya.

"Awas kalau Yunnie berbohong. Yunnie harus pakai _dress_ Joongie ke kantor nanti," teriak Jaejoong dari kamar mereka yang langsung dikunci dari dalam entah apa maksudnya.

Yunho mengutak-atik kamera Jaejoong dan maniks musangnya tak mendapati apapun di dalam sana. Kamera itu kosong. Membuka bagian dalamnya Yunho mendapati kalau memory card kameranya tak ada. Dan itu artinya Yunho sudah dikerjai oleh _namja_ cantik yang tengah tertawa senang sembari melempar-lempar sebuah benda kecil ditangannya. _Namja_ cantik yang begitu senang karena bisa mendapatkan apapun maunya plus mengerjai beruang besar miliknya yang tengah berteriak kencang di luar sana.

"Jung Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan tengah bersinar penuh di atas sana. Bersinar terang hingga sinarnya masuk ke dalam kamar dimana seorang _namja_ cantik tengah terbaring. Tertidur sedari tadi karena menunggu suaminya pulang. _Namja_ cantik itu berbaring dengan posisi miring menjaga agar tak membebani kandungannya yang semakin terlihat membesar setiap harinya.

Jung Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik yang merupakan istri seorang Jung Yunho dan tengah hamil _aegya_ pertama mereka. _Aegya_ yang mereka nantikan tidak lama dan tak butuh waktu lama lagi sang agya akan lahir ke dunia. Prediksi dokter dua minggu lagi.

"Yunnie, lama." Kelopak mata Jaejoong terbuka. Bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal menunggu suaminya yang masih belum pulang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Tak biasanya Yunho pulang selarut ini. Padahal biasanya paling lambat pukul sembilan malam. Terlebih sejak kandungan Jaejoong memasuki masa rawan seperti ini.

Mengelus pelan perutnya yang membuncit, Jaejoong tersenyum merasakan pergerakan kuat dari dalam sana. Sang _aegya_ sepertinya tengah menghibur sang _umma_ yang masih kesal dengan sang _appa_. Padahal sang _umma_ sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil malam ini.

Jaejoong sengaja mengenakan _dress_ tipis dengan bahan sutra dengan ukuran longgar yang bahkan menunjukkan seisi tubuh didalamnya. Dadanya yang terlihat semakin membesar walau tak menyamai ukuran yeoja sebenarnya. Setidaknya cukup untuk menyediakan ASI untuk _aegya_nya nanti. Dada yang semakin terasa keras seakan menunjukkan waktu kelahiran sang _aegya_ semakin dekat.

Mengelus pelan _nipple_nya dari luar, Jaejoong mendesah kecil membayangkan beruang besarnya yang tengah menghisapnya. Jaejoong bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar.

"Yunnie … Yunnie …" Maniks Jaejoong terpejam membayangkan mata musang _namja_ tampannya menatapnya seduktif dengan lidah yang menari-nari didadanya. Jaejoong ingin Yunho menyentuhnya malam ini. Merasakan milik _namja_ musang itu berada di dalam lubangnya dan mendesah meneriakan namanya. Bahkan tangannya sudah turun ke bawah dimana tak ada selembar kain pertahanan menutupi kejantanannya.

"Apa senikmat itu, Boo. Saat tanganku memanjakan milikmu, seperti ini?"

Jaejoong sontak membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan besar yang melingkupi kejantanannya dan meremasnya dengan tempo perlahan.

"Yun?"

"Tak sabar sekali istriku ini." Yunho tertawa pelan melihat raut kaget Yunho yang langsung berganti kesal. Tahu pasti apa yang membuat bibir merah itu mengerucut sebal padanya.

"Kau aghhh … terlambat," ujar Jaejoong mendesah kecil saat Yunho menaikkan tempo permainannya bahkan lidah _namja_ Yunho sudah berada di dadanya. Menjilat dan menggigiti _nipple_ Jaejoong persis seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Maaf, Boo. Ada masalah kecil di tambang yang baru dibuka dan aku harus menyelesaikkanya secepatnya. Maaf membuka istri cantikku menunggu bahkan bermain seorang diri membayangkan tubuhku yang menyentuhnya," ujar Yunho menggoda Jaejoong yang langsung memerah malu terpergok langsung sedang bermasturbasi oleh Yunho. Padahal selama ini Yunho selalu ada untuk menyentuhnya membuat Jaejoong bahkan tak pernah melakukan masturbasi lagi kecuali Yunho yang kadang menjahilinya.

"Apa Joongieku ini sengaja menggodaku tanpa mengenakan apa-apa dengan _dress_ setipis ini?" tanya Yunho menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong. Menorehkan banyak _kissmark_ yang sama di atas tanda yang bahkan masih belum hilang sepenuhnya—akibat permainan mereka seminggu yang lalu.

Yunho menahan berat badannya agar tak menimpa perut Jaejoong. Tak ingin menyakiti _aegya_ mereka yang selalu menjadi saksi permainan panas sang _ummppa_. Sejak memasuki usia kandungan delapan bulan. Kuantitas kegiatan malam mereka meningkat drastis terlebih Jaejoong yang selalu menggodanya dengan berbagai cara dan akibatnya keduanya berakhir di ranjang hingga berjam-jam lamanya—disetubuhi beruang lapar yang terpaksa menahan libidonya sendiri bila tak ingin menyakiti buah hati mereka.

"Yunnie~ … Yunnie~" Jaejoong meracau keras saat tangan dan lidah Yunho memanjakannya dalam berbagai tempat sensitifnya. Membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang pelan mendesahkan nama suaminya sendiri.

Lidah Yunho terus bermain di dada Jaejoong. Menghisap dan menjilati _nipple_ yang tegak menantang. Menghisapnya kuat dan merasakan cairan putih masuk ke mulutnya.

"Jangan dihisap Yun … nghhh … itu punya Minnie."

Yunho mengangguk, menjauhkan lidahnya bermain _kissmark_ lagi diatas tubuh putih Jaejoong. Tangannya masih meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang tegak menantang dengan cairan precum menetes keluar.

Menaikkan kepalanya, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Meraup bibir merah muda Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana dengan tangan yang kini menggatikan tugas lidahnya memanjakan _nipple_ Jaejoong.

Mengelus dan memelintirnya membuat Jaejoong mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Terhambat oleh lidah Yunho yang menggelitik langit-langitnya. Menghisap dan membelit lidah Jaejoong. Membuat lelehan saliva mereka berceceran keluar melalui sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Meremas surai gelap Yunho, Jaejoong menekan kepala Yunho memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap aman tanpa menyentuh perutnya.

"Yunhooooo ..."

Jaejoog meraup oksigen cepat sesaat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya diantara klimaksnya. Napasnya sedikit sesak dengan permainan panas Yunho di dalam mulutnya juga dibawah sana. Lidah yang mengobok-obok seisinya dengan tangan yang memanjakan miliknya. Terlebih dengan kondisi kehamilannnya yang tengah hamil besar terkadang membuat dadanya sedikit sesak tapi tak pernah membuatnya ingin menjauhi setiap sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya.

"Joongie?" Yunho bertanya cemas pada Jaejoong yang sedikit lelah. Napas _namja_ cantik itu turun naik dengan cepat.

"Lanjutkan Yunnie. Aku mau milikmu di dalam lubangku," ujar Jaejoong tersenyum menjilati bibirnya—menggoda—meyakinkan Yunho kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hentikan aku kalau semua ini menyakitimu, mengerti. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian," ujar Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong. Walau dibawah sana miliknya sudah menyesak hendak keluar. Namun Yunho tak akan pernah egosi untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Toh bila Jaejoong sudah melahirkan ia bisa kapan saja menyerang _namja_ cantiknya seliar mungkin.

Melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Yunho membuat tubuhnya sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong yang kehilangan pakaianya sendiri entah sejak kapan. Tangan Yunho terlalu cepat kalau untuk hal ini.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya malu. Melihat tubuh Yunho yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Lampu kamar yang tak dimatikan, membuatnya melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh berwarna gelap milik Yunho. Kontras dengan tubuhnya yang putih. Kulit tan Yunho yang begitu seksi dengan tetesan keringat yang mengalir perlahan membuat Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah.

"Apa memperhatikan tubuh suamimu sendiri begitu menyenangkan, Jaejoongie? Sampai junior kecil ini bangun dengan sendirinya?" goda Yunho di telinga Jaejoong yang tak sadar diperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tangannya menyentuh pelan ujung kepala kejantanan milik Jaejoong. Melingkarinya perlahan dengan jarinya.

"Junior siapa yang kecil, Yunnie. Junior Yunnies saja yang terlalu besar—" Ups, Jaejoong segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal menyadari kalimat frontal miliknya. Memerah malu terlebih merasakan kejantanannya terbangun perlahan membayangkan kejantanan besar Yunho masuk ke lubangnya. Terlebih mendengar suara tawa Yunho ditelinganya. Suaminya ini benar-benar penggoda ulung.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Yunho mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong. Mendapati wajah putih Jaejoong memerah dengan sempurna hingga ke telinga. Bahkan Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri membuat Yunho benar-benar tak tahan memakan bibir milik Jaejoong.

"Ini semua hanya milik istriku tercinta, namja cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong," bisik Yunho menggesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Jaejoong. Mencium kening Jaejoong yang basah saat satu jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Melonggarkan jalan masuknya.

"Katakan kalau sakit, jangan menahannya begitu. Gigit saja punggungku." Yunho menaruh kepalanya di samping kepala Jaejoong. Mendekatkan bahunya pada bibir Jaejoong yang mengeleng pelan, menyatakan isyarat kalau masih bisa ditahannya.

Yunho menambah dua jari lagi didalam sana. Mendesis kecil saat jarinya dijepit erat oleh lubang Jaejoong menggeraknya perlahan, lubang yang berkali-kali dibobolnya namun selalu sempit saat dimasukinya lagi.

Selesai dengan pelonggaran yang dianggapnya perlu. Yunho mengeluarkan jarinyanya. Memposisikan kejantanannya yang tak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam sarangnya. Tegak menantang di depan lubang Jaejoong.

"Masukkan, Yun," ujar Jaejoong berbisik pelan, merasakan ujung kejantanan Yunho di depan lubangnya. Menggesek ujung lubangnya perlahan.

"Tahan, _ne_."

Memposisikan miliknya dengan tepat, Yunho memasukkan miliknya perlahan lalu menyentakkannya kuat. Memasukkan miliknya hingga tertanam separuh ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang mengigit bahunya pantas saja tak terdengar suara apa pun. Mengelus pelan surai pirang miliknya. Dan mengecupnya melihat setitik air mata disudut mata Jaejoong. Tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ikut dirasakannya saat Jaejoong mengigitnya kuat. Ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong karena ulahnya.

Menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja, Yunho memasukkanya lagi sekuat mungkin hingga miliknya tertanam sempurna di lubang Jaejoong. Berhenti sejenak merasakan bagaimana miliknya dipijat di dalam lubang Jaejoong, diremas kuat oleh otot-otot anus Jaejoong yang sengaja dilakukan _namja_ cantiknya sepertinya.

"Dasar nakal," ujar Yunho menggigit ujung hidung Jaejoong pelan. Melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa karena ulahnya menggoda benda besar panjang berurat di dalam lubangnya.

"Bergeraklah, Yun. Hati-hati. Aku tak ingin uri _aegya_ terluka."

"Tenang saja, uri _aegya_ pasti senang dikunjungi _appa_nya," tawa Yunho yang dihadiahi geplakan kecil dikepalanya oleh Jaejoong.

"_Pabbo_—agh … aghhh …"

Jaejong mendesah kesal karena Yunho bergerak tanpa memberinya aba-aba. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di kiri kanan kepalanya menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Bergerak keluar masuk di bawah sana dengan keringat yang mengalir deras bahkan membasahi Jaejoong.

Yunho terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menyentuh berkali-kali titik dimana kekasih jiwanya mengerang dan mendesahkan namanya. Melantunkan suara yang menjadi lagu pengiring kegiatan panasnya dalam membobol _namja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung _aegya_ mereka.

"Boo …"

"Yunnie~ … lagi … agh … aghhhhhhhhhh."

Jaejoong mendesah panjang memuntahkan cairan putih yang bertebaran di sepanjang tubuhnya bahkan ada yang sampai ke tubuh Yunho. Menarik napas lega saat berhasil menuntaskan hasratnya.

Derit ranjang itu masih terus bergerak saat Yunho masih menyentuh titik yang sama berusaha mendapatkan euforia miliknya. Mendesis dan menggeram saat merasakan miliknya semakin membesar dan sesak, hingga satu dua tusukan lagi sekumpulan cairan putih meluber keluar mengisi lubang Jaejoong dan mengalir keluar karena tak kuat menampung seisinya.

Menarik miliknya keluar perlahan, Yunho memposisikan tubuh telanjangnya di samping Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantiknya itu hampir tertidur karena kelelahan. Kelopak matanaya hampir turun sempurna.

"Yunnie …" panggil Jaejoong merasakan ada benda yang menusuk perutnya. Milik Yunho masih belum tertidur sepenuhnya. Butuh ronde-ronde berikutnya untuk benar-benar menidurkan kejantanan besar milik Jung Yunho biasanya.

"Tak apa. Tidurlah. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu meraup bibir hati Yunho. Melumatnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

"_Gomawo_ Yunnie, _jaljalyo_ Yunnie _bear_."

Yunho terkekeh pelan, _namja_ cantiknya ini selalu punya seribu cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Turun dari tempat tidur Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Masih ada hal yang harus dibereskannya. Menidurkan sang _little_ Yunho yang masih butuh sarangnya. Namun tak mungkin bila istrinya telah terlelap di dalam mimpi karena permainan mereka.

Dan Yunho tak pernah keberatan saat harus menuntaskan hasratnya seorang diri. Terlalu mencintai seorang Jung Jaejoong, eoh? Termasuk sang _aegya_ yang akan lahir ke dunia ini.

Mengambil air hangat dan handuk secukupnya, Yunho yang selesai bermain solo juga mandi tengah malam mendekati Jaejoong. Mengelap dan membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong dari sisa cairan yang lengket di tubuh Jaejoong tak ingin membuat Jaejoong tidur dengan rasa tak nyaman. Memakaikan piyama milik Jaejoong dan mengganti sprei mereka. Yunho kembali menidurkan Jaejoong setelah merapikan segalanya. Menyusul Jaejoong untuk ikut tertidur bersama dan kembali menemui _aegya_ mereka yang akan berwujud nyata tidak hanya di dalam mimpi. Dan saat itu berada di depan mata, sebentar lagi.

"_Jaljayo_, Joongie … Minnie …"

.

.

.

"Ya … Jung Yunho bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan? Joongie akan baik-baik saja di sana. Duduk dan diam di sini."

Yunho menurut dan duduk di samping seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan _appa_nya. Keduanya langsung terbang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka di Jepang saattahu Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit.

Tadi pagi sesaat ia baru memasuki kantor Jaejoong menelpon dan berteriak tak jelas padanya. Tak memikirkan apa pun itu Yunho langsung melarikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menemukan Jaejoong terbaring di ruang tengah. Memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

Sekencang mungkin menuju rumah sakit, Yunho tak memperdulikan sumpah serapah penghuni jalanan saat melihat kegilaannya membawa mobil di atas kecepatan normal.

Jaejoong kontraksi dan _baby_nya harus dilahirkan dengan segera.

Selesai menandatangani semua perjanjian operasi, Yunho langsung menghubungi orang tuanya. Pikirannya kalut kalau harus berpikir seorang diri. Dan tak lama orang tuanya tiba.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Jaejoong di dalam sana. Namun masih belum ada pergerakan berarti yang membuat Yunho kalut takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan _aegya_nya.

"Sabarlah Yun. Jaejoong pasti akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana." _Appa_ Jung mengusap pelan punggung putra sulungnya. Teringat bagaimana cemasnya ia saat kelahiran Yunho berpuluh tahun yang lalu. Wajah yang sama menantikan kelahiran anaknya.

Mendudukan dirinya di samping Yunho, _umma_ Jung menaruh kepala Yunho dibahunya. Membiarkan putranya yang sedari tadi memasang wajah pucat sedikit menarik napas lega.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi _appa_ yang baik nanti, Yun."

Ketiganya masih menunggu di depan pintu ruang operasi. Menantikan siapa pun dari sana membawa kabar bahagia setidaknya itu yang diharapkan oleh mereka semua.

"Tuan Jung Yunho?"

Yunho sontak berdiri saat seorang perawat keluar membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Mendekatinya Yunho melihat sesuatu yang menggeliat kecil di sana. Seorang _baby_ dengan rambut hitam tengah menghisap jarinya sendiri.

"Minnie?" Tangis Yunho hampir lepas saat melihat _aegya_ kecilnya terlahir ke dunia. Perasaanya sebagai seorang orang tua lengkap sudah. Menggendongnya dengan perlahan, Yunho mengecup _baby_ yang bahkan masih belum mau membuka matanya hanya terus mengecap jarinya sendiri.

"_Umma_nya … bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"Tenang saja tuan Jung. Ny. Jung baik-baik saja dan sekarang tengah berada di ruang observasi. Setengah jam lagi Ny. Jung akan dipindahkan ke ruangannya di lantai tiga kamar 203," ujar perawat itu tersenyum kecil menjelaskan. Ikut senang melihat bagaimana seorang pria bertransformasi menjadi seorang _appa_ dengan _baby_ kecil di tangannya.

"Selamat Yunnie. Akhirnya jadi _appa_ juga. Uwaaahhh lucunya cucu _umma_," _Umma_ Jung yang berada di samping Yunho menarik pelan tangan cucu kecilnya. Tak lama tangan itu kembali ke mulutnya. Sang baby sedikit mengernyit, kesal mungkin.

"Selamat Yun."

"_Gomawo_ _Appa_, _Umma_."

"Siapa namanya Yun?" tanya _appa_ Jung lagi. Maniks pria paruh baya itu ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah tampan cucu pertamanya.

"Tuan Jung bolehkah _baby_nya saya bawa dulu? Kami masih harus melakukan proses pemasangan identitas pada _baby_nya. Nanti akan kami antarkan setelah prosesnya selesai."

Menyerahkan _baby_ kecilnya, Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat _baby_nya dari jauh. Tertawa kecil bagaimana reaksi istrinya melihat mahkluk kecil yang selama ini berada dikandungannya kini telah lahir ke dunia dengan selamat.

"Changmin. Namanya Jung Changmin, _Umma_. _Appa_."

.

.

.

"Minnie?"

Doe Jaejoong berbinar melihat bagaimana _baby_ kecil tengah menggeliat mencari sesuatu. _Baby_ yang datang tak lama ia dipindahkan ke ruangan. _Baby_ kecil yang ditelungkupkan didadanya untuk melakukan inisiasi menyusui yang pertama.

Jaejoong terkikik kecil saat _baby_ kecil yang tengah membuka matanya itu balas menatap doenya lalu kembali menghisap _nipple_ yang berhasil ditemukannya. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata di sana menatap penuh rasa haru.

Berpamitan sejenak, perawat yang mengantarkan putra keluarga Jung itu keluar setelah menjelaskan apa pun yang dibutuhkan keluarga baru tersebut.

"Minnie lapar eoh?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, menyusuri rambut hitam _aegya_nya yang tengah menyusu didadanya. Sesekali wajah Jaejoong terlihat meringis saat Changmin menyesapnya terlalu cepat.

"Sepertinya uri _aegya_ benar-benar lapar, Boo." Yunho ikut duduk disamping ranjang Jaejoong, memperhatikan _aegya_nya yang tengah melahap habis _nipple_ _umma_nya seakan tak sabar. Satu tangan Jaejoong menjaga agar _baby_ kecil itu tak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Hihihi benar-benar mirip Yunnie kalau lagi—" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat menyadari kalau bukan hanya dirinya dan Yunho yang ada di ruangan ini. Ada kedua mertunya juga yang sedang tertawa kecil karena ucapannya.

"Selamat ya, Sayang."_Umma_ Jung mendekati Jaejoong dan mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu ikut senang melihat bagaimana menantunya memperlakukan cucunya dengan baik.

"_Appa_ dan _Umma_ harus segera pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan? Nanti malam kami kemari lagi bersama Jihye."

"Tenang saja _Appa_. Aku yang akan menjaga Joongie di sini."

"Tentu saja, Yun. Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan menantu dan cucu _Umma_."

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ancaman kecil _umma_nya. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar terlalu sayang dengan keduanya.

Mengantar keduanya ke depan pintu. Yunho mengucap terima kasih pada keduanya. Rasanya ia baru mengerti apa rasanya menjadi orang tua. Sekarang giliranya meneruskan tugas itu, membesarkan putranya dengan limpahan kasih sayang yang sama agar putranya nanti merasakan kebahagian yang sama dengannya saat ini.

"Sudah tertidur?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong. Mendudukan tubuhnya sembari mengelus pelan rambut lembut milik sang _aegya_. _Baby_ kecil itu tertidur dengan mulut yang masih mengulum _nipple_ Jaejoong.

"Biarkan di sini dulu ya, Yun. Joongie masih ingin melihat Minnie sebentar lagi."

Yunho mengangguk, toh kata perawat yang mengantar Minnie tadi kontak langsung pertama dengan kulit ibunya akan membantu meningkatkan antibodinya melalui susuan pertama ibu. Tak lupa Yunho menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Tampan mirip _appa_nya," Jaejoong mengelus pelan rambut Changmin sedikit kesal juga saat tak ada fisiknya yang turun di wajah Changmin kecuali kulit sang _baby_ yang sedikit lebih putih dari sang _appa_ walau tak seputih sang _umma_.

"_Gomawo_, Boo. Sudah memberikan malaikat kecil ini untukku." Yunho mencium lembut dahi Jaejoong.

"Joongie yang berterima kasih pada Yunnie yang selalu menjaga Joongie hingga Minnie bisa lahir kedua. _Gomawo_ _appa_," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara kekanakan.

"Semoga Uri Changmin tak membawa sifat jahilmu, Boo," kekeh Yunho pelan mengingat bagaimana selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan menghadapi masa _mood swing_ Jaejoong.

"Salah. Semoga Changminie tak mengikuti sifat mesum _appa_nya," balas Jaejoong pelan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Dasar nakal, apapun nanti aku hanya ingin Uri Changmin tumbuh dengan kasih sayang kita sama seperti kasih sayang yang kudapatkan dari _appa_ dan _umma_ juga _namja_ cantikku ini."

"Apa aku bisa jadi orang tua yang baik nantinya, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong mengingat dirinya yang tak memperoleh kasih sayang utuh. Yunho lah yang menggantikan kasih sayang yang didapatkanya.

"Tentu. Kita akan bersama-sama belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik, Joongie. _Appa_ dan _umma_ juga ada untuk kita membesarkan Minnie nantinya jangan lupakan itu."

"Yunnie benar," jawab Jaejoong lagi. Memeluk lembut buah hatinya dengan Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sesekali kecupan terima kasih mampir ke surai pirang dan hitam keduanya dari sang _namja_ tampan. Keduanya berjanji akan berusaha bersama mencoba menjalani peran baru mereka sebagai orang tua dari _baby_ kecil yang kini ikut tertawa di dalam tidurnya yang tak pelak menarik garis bibir kedua orang tuanya—sang _namja_ tampan dan _namja_ cantik—untuk ukut tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan kami, Jung Changmin."

.

The End

.

A/N:

Req Tha status: Done


End file.
